


go with the flow

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, I promise it's better than it sounds, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, there's a villian who can make ppl fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "Does my Princess want me to hide him away?""No, he wants you to go with the flow. Can you do that?""I am VERY flexible, Kid-""Good!""Wha-MMPH!"





	go with the flow

**Author's Note:**

> this totally did not come from this miraculous ladybug comic dub hehehe no sireee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvXyQ2oQNGg

_Shit_. Bart felt panic creep inside of his bones, making his lower body tremble from where he and Eduardo were in an abandoned alleyway. _Why is it always love villains?! And why do I always run out of steam during these moments!? I don't have anymore food, god damn it-!_

"Kid," Bart inhaled sharply and turned around, eyes wide as he caught Eduardo staring at him with a concerned look before Ed smiled. "We'll be alright. Don't worry. Backup's coming soon, right?" Bart paused, smiled back dreamily and nodded, clearing his throat before his smile faded away.

"Yeah...I just...god I wish I had some food on me and-"

_"Come on out wherever you are you little annoying speedster!"_

"Shit," Ed cursed. "She's coming this way. We gotta go, Bart."

"But I can't run and _you_ can't teleport or else she'll see us!" Bart retorted, gripping the sides of his hair. "Oh my god, we're gonna get caught. Then she'll either kill us or make us fall in love and then we won't be able to save the day and-"

"I wouldn't mind falling in love with you." Ed then said, shrugging. The red head looked up at him with wide eyes before glaring, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"This isn't time for useless _flirting_, Ed! If we-" He stopped suddenly as an idea popped into his head but he had to be quick about this. "Can you do something for me?"

Ed smirked and leaned forward. "Does my _Princess_ want me to hide him away?"

"No," Bart said, smiling back. "He wants you to go with the flow. Can you do that?"

Ed chuckled in a deeper tone that made Bart want to crawl right out of his skin, shooting butterflies in his stomach. "I am _very_ flexible, Kid-"

"Good!"

Ed yelled as he was suddenly grasped by his collar and thrust forward right into Bart's personal space. He only had a millisecond left to think before soft lips smashed into his own.

His eyes widened before his brain finally caught up with the program. Eduardo groaned and closed his eyes, shivering as he felt Bart's hands ran up the sides of his chest before looping around his neck, his fingers tangling in his curly black hair.

Bart sighed before he moaned, Jesus this was better than anything his mind could come up with, any fantasy he created, any daydream. The real thing was more than amazing, it was incredible, _indescribable_. He ran the palms of his hands up and down Ed's neck, pulling at his hair. That was one thing he always wanted to do, Ed's hair was just so-so _pullable_ in his opinion. He could stroke it for days.

They didn't notice when the villain who called herself _Heartbreak_ showed up and smiled in victory before she left almost ten seconds later.

It took a little longer than a few minutes before they separated, both gasping.

Bart wet his lips, face drenched in red as he looked up with his hazy green eyes, still panting. Ed didn't look any better, his eyes had darkened and his lips looked bruised.

"Bart.." He whispered, his hands on his neck. "_Shit_..."

Ed slowly backed them both up until Bart's back was up against the wall, Ed pinning him there as they stared at one another. "I-I-" The speedster stuttered, red most likely dipping all the way down onto his neck, Eduardo noticed, smirking as he leaned in for another make-out session and-

_"Kid Flash, El Dorado, it's me, Beast Boy, help is here! You guy's alright!?"_

Bart put a finger to Ed's lips, smiling innocently at the surprised look on his face before he reached up into his comm, responding. "Yeah, we're fine. Dodged a bullet but we're okay."

_"Good! You guy's get on the bio-ship, we'll handle this."_

"Thanks, Gar."

Then, the red head turned his comm off, looking back at Eduardo.

"So..." Ed said, leaning down once more with a smirk on his face as he gently nudged the side of Bart's jaw with his nose, causing the speedster the whine, his hands clenched against the other's suit. "Let's say we get back to what we were doing..?"

Ed was about to kiss him again before Bart stopped him, a hand over his mouth. He smiled.

"We gotta get back to the bio-ship," He replied. "Race ya," He finished before he took off, still couldn't run at speedster speed but was still pretty fast, and laughed at the look on Ed's face.

The older teen smirked and ran right after him. "Get _back here_ and lemme _kiss you_ again!"


End file.
